


Take courage

by Desert_B



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Collection of songs, M/M, Sad!Asami, has elements of song inside, not really a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_B/pseuds/Desert_B
Summary: Asami Ryuichi has been scarred by his past.. But a little brat with a song may help heal himUpdates will be slow.





	1. Don't be afraid to show your TRUE COLORS

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta like an apology fic for taking SOOOOO LONG to update any of my fics.. School just begun and reports are piling high, like seriously.. Hence, I'm feeling angsty and listening to music and visualizing fics. I managed to squeeze time in lately and then the internet crashes for the last 3 days... Urgh.. I hope this makes up for it a bit! I plan to update one of my other fics by TOMORROW NIGHT NO MATTER WHAT!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any finder characters or settings!

A day in the life of Asami Ryuuichi is quite hectic. Mile high reports come filing in from his dutiful secretary and friend, Kirishima Kei. Bespectacled and clad in a smart suit and tie with a neat cropped hair the color of the midnight sky, his friend truly upheld the cliche notions of a proper and successful businessman. As Kirishima continues reading out the reports, profits and losses as well as overall client satisfactory comments and minor complaints, standing rigid to his right is the ever subtle and silent Suoh Kazumi, a man of a fearsome reputation among his men. Known for his fearsome might and silent stature, many describe the blond haired man to be like the silent missionary or reaper who guards his master and execute all who he commands. Within the company, all juniors and seniors alike tell tales of the many occasions the stoic man had defended and defeated countless assassins and vigilantes who sought to destroy the mighty empire, Asami Ryuichi, had built, as well as how Suoh would often leave them begging for their lives in a few minutes into the fight. Both men held a solid reputation in the company, but none could be compared to that of Asami Ryuichi, dubbed the 'Lord of the Underworld'.

Many speculate how the man came to be the king and lord of the underworld and many different theories were concocted in the very walls of his castle, Sion Corp. Some say that he was the only son of a previous 'boss' that ruled the streets of Tokyo and had served as his right hand man before betraying him and securing that seat for himself before eventually using his cunning and ruthless ways to expand his empire from Tokyo to all of Japan, before gaining many allies as well as enemies, expanding overseas as well. Others spoke of him having the devils favor since he was born, especially with the gold-like eyes that reflected from his eyes whenever he surveyed his surroundings. It was not difficult for some to even bring in the supernatural into the mix of stories when he appeared to have the enigmatic aura and might of Hades, with no one having dared to come and cross his path without facing DEADLY consequences.

Despite all the rumors that spread about regarding the man, his two closest comrades, friends, knew him best. Unlike what many thought of him, Asami Ryuichi, the man who has it all, had nothing in the beginning. In fact, he had very humble beginnings, living with his mother in a decent enough neighborhood, with the fleeting memory of his deceased father from a distant time. He attended public schools and learned what we all did in school; basic Math, English, Geography etc. He had a small group of friends, namely Suoh and Kirishima, and did not hesitate to mingle about just like every other child, trying to fit in and discover more about themselves as they age. His teachers nor classmates ever had a bad word about him to say and he did his best in school just as every other child did. "A kind child with a heart of gold" or "a dashing young lad to be" would be what his neighbors would describe him as to his mother whenever they had the chance. Asami's mother, Asami Ryouko, was a relatively beautiful woman with long black locks and light brown eyes that reminded him of autumn, accompanied with a slim and petite waist and dainty hands and feet. Another notable feature was her ability to sing songs and lullabies like a siren to lull the children in her workplace at a local childcare center to sleep with. She was the most beautiful and precious person to the young Asami and he did all he could to impress her and make her the proudest parent in the area.

However, like every fairy tale, there's always a thorn to the tale and soon, clouds settled over the small family. Asami Ryouko fell terribly ill. Asami Ryuichi was in his early teens and begun to notice his once beautiful mother, wilt and wither before his eyes. It started as a cough that sounded every once in a while and eventually morphed to horrific gags with blood spewing from her mouth as she crumbled to the ground. The disease was not incurable, they simply could not afford it. It was a harsh lesson, but soon, Asami Ryuichi learnt that the world did not revolve around good grades and behavior. Karma did not exist to aid everybody and miracles rarely happen.. 

For the bulk of his life as a teen, Asami Ryuichi worked his body to the limit to come up with funds for his ailing mother's treatments but despite what he could earn and what best efforts his friends could contribute, it was not enough and the poor woman breathed her last breath in the arms of her beloved son she was so proud of. It was on that same day, Asami Ryuichi's heart hardened and turned to ice as he raged and howled to the heavens for taking the one thing he treasured in his life. Hurt and confused with his lack of control over his life, Ryuichi turned away from his previous life and joined gangs in his neighborhood. Eventually, after a few years, he rose to the top of the gang and completely destroyed the other gangs and thus his empire grew. It grew at a rapid rate until he was on par with the elites in the underworld. Asami's cruelty was matched by his ferocity in conquest, his thirst for ultimate control could not be quenched. By the age of 28, Asami Ryuichi had risen to the top, his two loyal friends having joined his soon after he had risen to the elites.

Logically, Kirishima could not blame his friend for having traveled the 'wayward' route. He could understand why Asami would want to rise to the top and gain control of everything, for this is all he could do to feel that he had control over himself and his life as well. Suoh and himself never supported how their own parents had turned their backs on his friend when Asami and his mother needed them and did all he could to support them but evidently, it was not enough and the death of his mother, shattered the poor lad. In a way, serving under Asami also served as a platform to cope with being unable to support Asami more in their youth. These poor broken puppets, hang from their strings, pulled by fate, never to stand on their own.. Until that fateful day...

-Christmas Night in the heart of Tokyo-

" Hmm... " sighed Asami as he glanced outside the window of the limo at the bright lights that filtered the streets. It was currently Christmas in Tokyo and family, friends and couples littered the streets, spouting joyful remarks and laughter in the crowded streets as the festivities took place.

" Asami-sama? Is something the matter?" asked Kirishima as he turned to his boss.

" Nothing.. Just hurry up to the destination so I can return to the penthouse for some decent rest.." growled Asami as he glared out his window at the public and bright lights of christmas. A thorn pricked his side as memories of the past wit his mother on christmas threatened to surface. However, before any could come forth, they reached their destination, Club Sion, for their routine inspection of the month. A nervous manager greeted them at the front door and escorted the to a private section overlooking the entire floor. Asami glared at the floor as youths and elite members of society partied the night away.

'What a waste of time..' growled Asami as he turned his back and immersed his time in serious business. From the corner of his eye, he could see a staff member in santa clothes and could hear the faint buzzing from the kitchens as celebrations continued. Sensing Asami's growling foul mood, Kirishima dutifully instructed the manager to send him the hard and soft copy of all his records and quickly ushered Asami away. Surprisingly, Asami stopped him when he exited the club and opted for a short walk, dutifully followed by his two dumb founded comrades. It was now fairly late, reaching beyond midnight at the Christmas lights becoming the only source of light in the dark of night. 

The 3 men wandered wherever their feet took them with an air of vigilance and weariness as they soon entered a park. The walk in was short and silent before a faint humming cut through all that. It was strange but as the men edged closer to the source, the humming became clearer and words could soon be distinguished. Not long after, they could make out a lone figure standing in the midst of the snow like an angel rising up, with hands clasped to the heart as the creature sang its heart out in the cold. And as the song grew louder and louder as they approach, memories surfaced as though the song brought them out like a melody of notes. 

**You with the sad eyes**  
**Don't be discouraged**  
**Oh I realize**  
**It's hard to take courage**  
**In a world full of people**  
**You can lose sight of it all**  
**And the darkness inside you**  
**Can make you feel so small**  


_"Mum! Mum, open your eyes! PLEASE! Don't leave me!"_

**But I see your true colors**  
**Shining through**  
**I see your true colors**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**So don't be afraid to let them show**  
**Your true colors**  
**True colors are beautiful,**  
**Like a rainbow**  


_"You make me so proud Ryu-chan.. *gasp* You make me so happy.."_

**Show me a smile then,**  
**Don't be unhappy, can't remember**  
**When I last saw you laughing..**  


_"Can you give me one more smile for me..? "_  
_"Mum.. Please.. Please just.."_  
_"Just one smile.. "_

**If this world makes you crazy**  
**And you've taken all you can bear**  
**Just call me up**  
**Because I'll always be there**  


_"That's it.. Don't forget it.. "_  
_"Mum.. Please.. Don't leave me.. "_  
_"Oh Ryu.. I'm never completely gone.. I'll always be here *Hand over heart*... With you.. And.. Promise me you'll try and find your own happiness.."_  
_"No.. Please... Mum, I- "_  
_"Promise.. Me... "_

**And I'll see your true colors**  
**Shining through**  
**I see your true colors**  
**And that's why I love you**  
**So don't be afraid to let them show**  
**Your true colors**  
**True colors are beautiful,**  
**Like a rainbow**  


_"I.. I promise... "_

By then the 3 men had come close enough to cause the person to swerve in surprise at their presence. Their eyes widened as they took in the boy clad in bundles of winter clothes. He was ethereal-like with his big blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair sticking out from under his hat and rosy cheeks. The boy strode forward and lifted a hand to swipe a wet substance from Asami's cheek as he stood dumb founded and soon staggered back a few steps before bringing his hand to his face to feel the tears that had at some point in time, trickled down his face whilst the boy was singing before.

"Its going to be okay mister.. Its going to be okay.." said the boy as his face lit up in a reassuring smile and for the first time in a long while, it truly did feel that way..


	2. A birthday wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally took a day off work... Saving up for Uni = working like a slave... Never have I slept so much after work... Sigh... Sorry for the delay! I spent the whole day typing on my laptop a chapter from each of the series I started.. Made sure they are the longest I have ever typed.. And I promise to try to update as much as I can and complete the series I have started.

"Asami~ If you could want something for your birthday, what would it be?" asked an enthusiastic Akihito, hugging his male lover's arm and looked up at him cutely with puppy eyes. 

"All I need is you by my side.." chuckled an amused Asami as he took in the blonde boy's cute pouting face.

Asami had finally found what he considered to be his soulmate, his incredibly adorable, kind, thoughtful and gorgeous lover, Akihito. After meeting Akihito for the first time, he had thanked the boy and left, thinking that the incident would soon be a thing of the past. However, as time wore on, his thoughts kept drifting back to the young blonde boy of 18 years, standing alone in the park, singing. After a month of pondering and agonizing indecisive decisions, he finally instructed his men to watch over the young male and provide reports on his daily activities. No sooner did the reports come in, he began to ache for the boy. 

_\-----Flashback-------_

"Asami-sama, this is the detailed report on the boy as well as his daily routine. His daily report today is also attached to the file." reported Kirishima as he passed the file to his old friend and took a step back. He was secretly hoping for Asami to take an interest and pursue the boy as he had not seen his boss/friend being emotional since the day his mother passed away and thought that the boy would be ideal in breaking the walls surrounding Asami.

_Name: Takaba Akihito_  
Date of birth: 05 May 19XX  
Age:18  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Tall, approximately 1.75m with dirty blonde hair and light blue colored eyes.  
Hobbies: Singing and photography  
Family: Mother(deceased), father(deceased), grandfather(deceased) and grandmother(alive)  
*note: Parents were involved in a fatal car accident at Yokogawa Highway on XX November 20XX and died on route to hospital. 

_Daily routine:_  
Weekday:  
AM - Attends Shinsei High School  
PM - Works at local grocery store until 5pm  
\- Visits grandmother in Daidouji hospital until closing hours  
\- Visits Local park until 8-9pm  
\- Returns to landed property (owned by grandmother) 

_Weekend:_  
AM - Works part time at local grocery store from 9am to 5pm  
\- Takes lunch break and has dinner at same local ramen stall down sakura street on route towards hospital  
PM - Visits grandmother in Daidouji Hospital until closing hours  
\- Visits Local park until 8-9pm  
\- Returns to landed property (owned by grandmother) 

"Hmm.. So his last living relative is currently hospitalised.. What happened to her?" questioned Asami as he continued to stare at the boy's picture in the report.

"According to our sources, the grandmother had a recent heart failure which resulted from hypertension. After much debate, it was decided that she was classified as a high risk patient and had to be hospitalised and properly cared for by a trained professional. The elder is currently depending on the inheritance money obtained from her children and shared under hers and Akihito's account to pay for the hospital fees but the boy has been working part time to try and cover some fees as well." answered Kirishima as he flicked through his notes before turning back to Asami.

"What inheritance?" asked Asami curiously.

"It seems that Akihito's parents were very successful investors and apparently owned many properties and have amassed a fortune. However, they preferred to be humble with their earnings and regularly donate to charity and only spent their earnings wisely for necessities. After the accident which resulted in their deaths, the fortune was then willed to Akihito and any surviving relatives, in this case, his grandmother. She currently has enough to last her her entire life but according to a nurse who overheard a conversation between the two, Akihito felt responsible for the care of his grandmother and thus, despite having no need for it, has volunteered to work and contribute his bit to the hospital fees. What a strange boy.." murmured Kirishima at the end. 

Asami couldn't agree more, the boy was lucky thanks to his parents and did not have the burden to have to provide for his grandmother like he did with his mother. However, despite that, he still persists on contributing as much as he could to the hospital fees instead on leisure items such as game consoles and arcade money. The boy was definitely an odd little thing but he felt nothing but a warmth in his heart when he thought of the boy working hard to support his grandmother, just as he did with his mother, though there may be a happier ending to his story compared to that of when Asami was a child.

After months of reading reports on the boy and learning more about him and his quirky behaviour, Asami could no longer resist the urge and decided to meet him. Having deciphered his daily routes, armed with a small bouquet of flowers, Asami had made his way to the park on a Sunday evening and presented the stunned boy with a drop-dead gorgeous man knelt in front of him with fresh flowers, fierce golden eyes and a heartfelt confession. Initially, the boy had refused and stormed off but as the weeks wore on, he saw more and more of the stunning man no matter where he went. Asami had diligently kept up the rouse with finding the boy and spending time to woo him at every chance he got and eventually inched his way into the young man’s heart. A year later, in the same park, Akihito had accepted his confession and officially (in the naïve little boy’s mind) became a couple.

_\-----Flashback-------_

“Asami… Asami… RYUU! Earth to Ryuu! Your birthday is coming up and I’m not gonna give you nothing! We have to get a cake and everything! And, I won’t rest till you tell me what you want! Oh and it can’t be too expensive and uh.. you have to wait till I get my pay cause I know it has to be a little bit more grand.. Argh!!!!! Asami, are you listening to me..?!” demanded Akihito as he flustered about the preparations he felt obligated to for some reason. “Well, there is something I really want for my birthday”, Asami chuckled and merely stalked forward slowly, eyes glittering with lust and his trademark smirk in place on his sculpted face.

“Really? What is it? I don’t know if I can affor- Asami..? W-wait! What are yo-“ squeaked Akihito as Asami came up and trapped him, back towards a wall. 

“You’re right.. What I want is priceless.. What I want has two glittering sapphires for eyes, rosy red lips, porcelain white skin and a personality and smile so bright, it blinds the sun.. It’s truly a treasure to behold..” whispered Asami seductively as he cradled Akihito’s blushing face in his hands and brought their faces closer.

“Since its price is probably beyond what you can afford, I’ll settle for your heart, body and soul as payment instead..” smirked the man before he crushed their lips together and his hands travelled south to fondle with the growing erection pressing against Akihito’s pants. Akihito could scarcely understand the situation he was in as his mouth was devoured by his lover and his mind steadily grew foggy from the pleasure he experienced from Asami’s skilful hands. Akihito unconsciously wrapped his hand around Asami’s neck and brought his closer, pressing his body and erection closer to the man as they danced this sinful dance throughout the night till morning.

\--- Next Morning-----

"Asami-sama, the car will be arriving shortly.." reminded Kirishima as his brows furrowed in frustration as his boss continued to kiss his young lover, ignoring his words until the boy in his arms finally struggled to breathe and tapped his arm several times to get the message across. Reluctantly, Asami let go of Akihito and proceeded towards the door as Akihito quickly rushed to get ready for his weekend shift for his part time job at a local grocery store.

" I don't understand why you would need to go find work on the weekends and after school.. I make enough to provide for us for a hundred lifetimes... Be good when you get back home, I'll be back as soon as I possibly can, Akihito.. Do not do anything foolish. Should you require anything afterwards, text Kirishima or Suoh ahead of time to get it for you.." grumbled Asami as he fixed his cuff links and allowed Kirishima to slide on his suit for him, Suoh standing near the door with an unreadable expression on him.

"But what if I needed something immediately..? The supermarket is just a block away, why should I have to wait for-"

"Akihito.. Its not safe for you to wander about at night after hours. Why go out when one of men can do it for you.." sighed Asami as Kirishima lit a cigarette he placed in his mouth and he motioned for Akihito to leave with him. 

"I'm not an invalid you know.. I've been working at that store for a long time and the owner's a nice old man that my family has known for a long time. Now that his wife has passed away, he needs someone to help him and who better than a family friend!" replied Akihito as he was guided down an elevator by Asami and his two trusted friends.

"Just because he is a family friend doesn't mean he is helpless without you.. He could have easily found someone else to help man the store or whatever.." grumbled Asami as he grabbed hold of Akihito's hand and proceeded into the awaiting vehicle parked outside their complex. 

"But what if he got picked on or cheated by that employee! He's a vulnerable old man, Asami! Its the least I could do for him! Besides, its not like something's gonna happen at the store that'll be like totally news worthy.. Its just your everyday mini-market!" insisted Akihito as the car neared his destination.

"I just worry Akihito.. I am not risking anything to lose you.. If you weren't such a child to threaten and wreck havoc whenever I don't let you have your way, you would be at home studying for your next college exam and not frittering around that damn store like a chimp in a fruit stand." smirked Asami after flashing a look Akihito has never seen before.... _Grief_

"I'm not a chimp!" yelped Akihito as he playfully battered Asami before he felt the car roll to a stop and he immediately swung his legs to the side and jumped off, slamming the door behind him.

"See you at home later!" said Akihito as he waved enthusiastically at Asami, watching the window roll upwards and close on his side, completely obstructing Asami's face. As the car sped off, Akihito turned towards the store and made his way inside, his mind still filled with uncertainty as he recalled Asami's facial expression he had seen just then. That incident with Asami was just one of many which made Akihito realise that he didn't really know much about his lover. Previously, Asami had been the one doing the chasing. Even before they got together, Asami would seemingly know everything about him and present to him his favorite flowers, food, games and gifts whereas Akihito did nothing in return which made him feel really awful. He had tried many times before to try and get some answers out of his lover regarding his life and work but never had he succeeded as Asami would often divert the topic or proceed to make out with him until his mind turned to jelly. It was through his persistent efforts in blackmailing and threatening Kirishima did he manage to squeeze information that Asami's birthday was in a few days and he felt it was his job to ensure that it would go as smoothly as possible. With a determined attitude, Akihito entered the store and yelled out a loud greeting.

\---In the Car--- 

"Asami-sama, I would appreciate it if you would shorten the time you spend "loving" that boy, as you so casually put it, in the morning.. We are behind schedule and it will affect your appointments in the afternoon..!" grumbled Kirishima as he flipped his calendar of events open and started furiously glaring down at his notes. Meanwhie, Asami just huffed out a quick reply and proceeded to stare out the window in a bored manner as he watched people on the streets pass by in a blur. His mind drifted off to what he had just said to Akihito and he could not suppress a sigh.

Sensing the change in mood from their close friend, Kirishima and Suoh glanced nervously back. Kirishima and Suoh nodded to each other before they slowed to a stop at their destination, Sion Corps. Their office building towered before all others and the three made their way inside quickly, passing by some of the employees who hurriedly bowed to them and said their greetings. Paying no mind to them, the three men made a straight bee line for his personal office in a secured floor before he set about to work.

"Ryuuichi, you know you have to tell him about yourself more.." Kirishima blurted out all of a sudden. Suoh nodded his head solemnly in agreement. Asami merely paused his work and raised his right bro at Kirishima's suggestion.

"Akihito-kun is getting more curious and he even had me cornered a few times to ask about you since you don't give him a chance to get to know you properly. He has confided in me once that he felt.. anxious and upset.. Because he could not get to know you the same level you seem to know about him.." said Kirishima as he continued to press further on. Asami ganced down at his papers and tightened his grip on his pen.

"With all due respect, Ryuu.. Akihito will think no less of you no matter what.. The boy has a kind heart and I am sure that he will understan-"started Suoh before Asami slammed his fist against the table, silencing him.

"That's it.. He is kind, gracious, loving and.. strong.. Everything I wasn't.. Instead of falling into the abyss as I've had, he kept up his head held up high and worked through his troubles.. I just sat there waiting for help and when I didn't receive it.. I just faded away and entered this line of business.. Everything I have done has been selfish.. Just think of all the lives I've ruined.. Akihito would never forgive me if he knew what I had done..!" grunted Asami as he teeth clenched and clicked, thinking of all he misdeeds he had done to get to where he was.

"But you're trying to amend all that! Ever since you met Akihito, you've changed Ryuuichi! You no longer are as cold hearted as you were once before, Suoh and I have seen that!" insisted Kirishima as he and Suoh stepped closer to their friend.

"A few good deeds cannot bring back the lives I've taken or destroyed!" refuted Asami.

"Ryuuichi, you have never taken any lives without reason.. In your line of work-" argued Kirishima before Asami abruptly stood and grabbed the collar of Kirishima's suit.

"That's right! In my line of work, I can never give him the peaceful life he deserves.. I can only hide it for as long as I can before the demons come to destroy and corrupt everything! Letting him live in peace in this temporary state of bliss is all I can provide for hi-URGH!" grunted Asami as he was punched hard on the cheek by Suoh, sending him crashing to the ground, gripping his cheek in the after shock.

"If you foolishly believe that Akihito is so weak and shallow as to not understand nor accept our situation, perhaps you truly don't deserve him! Instead of keeping him in the dark, allow him to bring you into the light! The truth is not that he can't face it, it is you who cannot face the truth that he may reject you if you show him the truth! You have done nothing but throw yourself a pity party saying that all you;ve done is protect him when you are in actual fact, protecting yourself.."huffed Suoh as he straightened himself and glared at his fallen friend.

"Think about it, Ryuuichi.. Or you will be left alone forever..!" growled Suoh as he turned his back and stormed out, leaving Kirishima to pick up the pieces.

"He's right you know.. Akihito is not shallow and the longer you keep him from the truth, the longer it will take for him to forgive you.. He loves you too much to give up on you.. Perhaps you can take the chance up soon.."murmured Kirishima as he handed an ice pack to Asami and left the room, locking the door securely behind him as Asami is left alone with only his thoughts to accompany him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, according fan wikia, Asami's birthday is the 8th August!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like angsty shorts like these and thanks for your support!


End file.
